


Falling Stars

by SoloShikigami



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Star Gazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23776117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloShikigami/pseuds/SoloShikigami
Summary: The skeletons of Undertale, Underswap, and Underfell head up a hill to do some star gazing, search for shooting stars, and some cute cuddling.
Relationships: Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale), Papyrus/Sans (Undertale), Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Falling Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Written for HelterSkelter, originally posted in February of 2017!

“I really can’t convince you to carry me, huh bro?” Sans asked.

“For the last time, Sans, no! You don’t see any of the others- SWAP!”

“Huh?” Swap turned slightly so he could look at Papyrus. “What’s up, ‘Rus?”

“I AM TRYING TO TEACH SANS TO NOT BE LAZY AND YOU ARE CARRYING YOUR BROTHER!” Papyrus exclaimed.

“Not by choice!” Blue cried out in defense, crossing his arms from his position sitting on Swap’s shoulders.

“So, Boss?”

“NO FUCKING WAY!”

“LANGUAGE!” both Papyrus and Blue scolded.

Sans chuckled, dropping back a little so he could walk next to Red.

“How you holding up?” he asked.

“I’m all right,” Red grinned. “I don’t get to be a lazy wuss like you. Boss would kill me if I laid around as much as you do.”

“What, you think Papyrus is less on my case?”

“Papyrus doesn’t stab the wall above your head for not picking up your socks.”

“Well, no, but have you seen him give the puppy eyes?”

“Seriously, dude?”

“Never, ever give my bro a reason to feel sad, he will stomp on your heart.”

“WOULD YOU TWO PANSIES STOP MAKING OUT BACK THERE AND HELP GET THIS SHIT SET UP?” Fell shouted to them.

“Ah, apparently, we have arrived,” Sans said with a grin.

Swap had learned that there was going to be a meteor shower and they all had planned a late dinner picnic in a great star-gazing spot. They had two standing telescopes and Red has a pocket-sized one that he treasured. Blue had made the food for the evening and Papyrus brought the large blanket.

“Wonderful meal as always, bro,” Swap said, dropping his plate into the small plastic bag they used for their trash.

“ALWAYS A PLEASURE!” Blue chirped happily, checking around to be sure they weren’t leaving anything behind.

“See anything yet, Sans?” Fell asked.

“Nope, I think it’s still a little early,” Sans said.

“Oh! I think I saw one!” Papyrus said, pointing up at the sky.

“Where?” Red asked, scooting over next to him.

“Right there!”

Red followed as best he could to where Papyrus was pointing.

“Uhm, you mean the thing moving fairly slowly with the red and green flashing lights?” he asked.

“Yes! Yes! Does that mean I get to make a wish?!”

Red chuckled before leaning over to kiss his cheek. “Sure, pal, go for it.”

“Sans! I think I broke it!” Blue said with a pout, one hand on the standing telescope.

“Huh? That’s the sturdier one, what make you think you broke it?” Sans asked, moving to look through the telescope.

“I can’t see anything at all! I’m so sorry!”

Sans ignored Blue’s fretting and looked through the eyepiece with a frown. Everything was indeed black, but it didn’t seem right. He looked over the telescope, then he snickered.

“Hey, Blue?”

“What is it? What did I do? Can we fix it?”

Sans grinned and popped a black lid off the front of the telescope. “It might help if you took the cap off.”

“Oh,” Blue said. “Oh, thank goodness, I was afraid I broke it or something!”

“Not at all, little man,” Sans said, spinning the cap on a finger. “Though I don’t mind _scoping_ things like this out for you.”

“SANS! YOU DIDN’T!”

“But I’ll _cover_ this one up.”

“STOP IT!”

“Don’t get all _starry-eye_ d on me- whoa!”

Blue tackled Sans and started to try to tickle him.

“Pft, what morons,” Fell muttered, laying back on the blanket and looking up at the sky.

“We followed them up here, so, does that make us the morons for following the morons?” Swap asked, moving over to rest his head on Fell’s middle as he lay down as well.

“No more than I would be moronic for listening to a moron ramble on about morons,” Fell said.

Swap blinked. Fell chuckled.

“Hey,” Swap grumbled.

Fell reached over and took Swap’s hand, bringing it to his teeth to lay a gentle kiss on it. Swap looked over at Papyrus and Red, who were snuggling on the opposite end of the blanket and gently kissing each other. Blue and Sans were still horsing around a bit, but soon they dropped onto their backs, breathless with laughter. They all eventually moved over towards where Swap and Fell were, arranging themselves comfortably, leaning against one another, all six pairs of eyes focused on the sky above them, searching for the promised streaks of light across the sky.

"Hey, I think I saw one,“ Red said.

"Oh! I think there was one over there,” Sans added, pointing to where he was looking.

“I believe the show is about to commence,” Swap said as more streaks started to move across the sky.

They all watched in awe as shooting stars flew across the sky. Papyrus and Blue were the most vocal, even Fell seemed to be excited at the display. Sans patiently explained any part of the phenomena that the others had questions about. Swap took it all in with an easy, relaxed smile. Red could feel the stirrings of his scientific interests coming to the surface again, and as the meteor shower went on, he began to ask a few questions himself.

As the shower went on, they all grew quiet again, and then slowly the streaks became fewer and fewer, and the regular night sky dotted with stars was left behind.

“Wowie,” Papyrus breathed.

“That was so cool,” Blue whispered.

“That was fucking amazing,” Red murmured.

“Definitely worth the work getting all the way up here,” Sans said.

“I hoped that it would be, glad it delivered,” Swap said.

“That was quite the sight,” Fell added. “Congratulations, Swap, you have managed to impress me.”

The others all chuckled, including Swap.

“If I wasn’t pinned by ‘Rus and Red, I’d really give you an impression,” Swap said, reaching a little behind and lower than his head to brush the back of his hand across one side of Fell’s pelvis.

“Now, now,” Fell said with a slight growl mixed with a purr. “I don’t want to disturb our other brothers.”

Sans and Blue had snuggled into Fell’s other side before the meteor shower had started. Sans looked around for a moment, seeing that they were all snuggling together and he grinned.

“We make an adorable pile of bones,” Sans said.

“Saaaaaaans,” Papyrus, Blue, and Fell all warned him at the same time.

The other three laughed and they all shifted only to snuggle in closer to one another. The six would pass most of the night, drifting in and out of dozing, cuddling with one another, grateful for yet another peaceful evening on the surface.

**Author's Note:**

> Like what you read? Please check out my social media for more fun!  
> [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com/)  
> [ My Twitter](https://twitter.com/SoloShikigami)


End file.
